


Please Forgive Me

by groffiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, As does Natasha, Avengers Endgame Fix it Fic, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, BDSM themes, Dom!Bucky, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fix it fic because I hated that ending, Happy Ending, Lots of tears, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Praise Kink, Seriously the feels man, Soft Aftercare, Soft cuddling, The feels in this one omfg, Tony Stark comes back, Virgin Steve Rogers, Well for Male on Male sex, lots of fluff, lots of laughter, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: “You cut your hair to just past your shoulders…. And hacked off your beard….” Steve murmured, pulling away once Bucky had calmed a bit. He looked to his tormented but happy blue eyes and whispered, “You really thought I was going to abandon you….”“What else was I supposed to think, Steve?” Bucky said before he could bite his tongue. “You, you are so perfect, so beautiful inside and out, and I am so scarred inside and worthless, and, and then you told me you were leaving, so I thought of her, of Peggy, and why would you even want someone like me in your life anymore and and and - oh Steve….” Bucky let out another shuddering sob, and essentially tackled Steve against him again, causing the slightly bigger man to sigh deeply, feeling a bit emotional himself.“Bucky, I could never do that to you. You areeverythingto me, and who isn’t a bit scarred inside? You aren’t worthless. And I am beyond perfect. You are everything,” Steve crooned, nuzzling Bucky’s neck and hair, trying to figure out a way to get it through Bucky’s skull that he would never ever leave him and never come back. Finally, an idea began to form.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have already spilled the tea and flooded the whole entire Avenger's tower with Endgame, so I figure, why not do a fix it fic that has some BDSM flare into it? This is entry level BDSM, and the boys kind of rough and tumble into it, but everything is consensual and talked about before they get to the goods. This features a very emotional, heartbreakingly upset switch Bucky, and of course switch Steve who wants to make it up to him. I say switches because eventually the boys will switch things up in a different installment of this series. For now, Bucky plays the Dom, and Steve plays the Sub. Artwork below is done by me. Feel free to find me on Tumblr, Twitter, and Discord under the same name groffiction. Without further ado, I hope you guys grab the tissues, and enjoy the angst before the payoff and happy ending. There will be about two or three chapters more. Lots of sex after this chapter. ;)

1.

 

There are times when no matter what you do, or how hard you try, you are never good enough. Never smart enough, never perfect enough, never ‘anything’ enough for yourself or anyone else. And then there are times that no matter how hard people try to tell you that you are, in fact special, and wonderful, perfect in the shattered pieces that are stuck together in your soul, you still can’t believe it.

Case in point: Bucky Barnes, former military man, assassin, and current clusterfuck of the universe. When Steve said he believed in him, he always thought that it would be enough. 

But, then it wasn’t. 

The absolute last thought that had gone through his mind before he faded into the nether due to Thanos snapping his goddamn fingers was that he had failed yet again. He had failed Steve. 

So, when he found himself awoken again, feeling life and breath within him, he swore to himself that he’d find any way imaginable to help the Avengers out. Help Steve out. In that one, final battle against Thanos.

He was able to fight until Tony made that heart wrenching sacrifice. And at the time when all hope finally lifted into grief of who they had lost, even when they had gained most of everyone back, Bucky had been there for Steve. 

His Stevie. 

His one and only best friend. 

His life. 

His love.

Bucky had honestly thought that maybe finally, he was enough for at least Steve. God knows he had tried so hard to not only live up to Steve’s belief in him, but also to redeem himself in some way to himself and everyone else who mattered. Bucky was broken, for sure, like all the Avengers, but being with Steve had made everything a bit more easy to believe. A bit more easier to handle. 

The blood on his hands would never fade, and the nightmares would always plague him, as would the insane bouts of depression, PTSD, and the overwhelming fear that he was too broken, too unworthy of love, or anything else. But, Steve, bless his heart, made it all worth it. Made his pain and suffering ease. 

And for a time, Bucky had found a bit of peace that even Wakanda hadn’t been able to bestow upon him. He’d always thought that if they survived Thanos that he’d go back and have his little goat herd to tend to. He didn’t even mind being entertainment for children who lived nearby. And he’d even allowed himself to hope that Steve would be there. By his side.

Once Steve allowed himself to retire, that is.

But, when the dust cleared, the world slowly rebuilding, and the funeral for Nat and Tony had been endured, Bucky finally found the answer he had been dreading.

“I want to deliver the stones back. I want to be the one, Buck,” Steve had told him.

They had eaten a meager dinner after the funerals, but now the Avenger’s tower was quiet, everyone grouped together in the common room, or off in their various places to deal with the somber mourning in whichever way they knew how. Bucky had fought to keep the growing nausea at bay, and had even forced what he’d hoped had been a reassuring smile.

He then knew. 

That he still wasn’t good enough for Steve.

And now, he was going to lose him too.

But, wanting Steve to be happy, for he loved him that much, Bucky went through the motions, talking softly with the love of his life until nearly dawn. They spoke of the plan that Steve had, and of what he wanted to do. Steve never spoke of Peggy, but Bucky wasn’t delusional. 

His Stevie wasn’t coming back.

And it hurt.

God it _hurt_.

But, Bucky treasured every moment, every breath, every second that Steve was there, flesh and blood with him. He breathed in his scent, Steve’s crisp aftershave, his recent shower soap and shampoo smell, along with the small untertone of his sweat. Bucky recorded every sound that came from Steve’s lips, committing everything to memory as much as his semi stable brain would allow. He committed every detail that he saw, from Steve’s blue eyes, ridiculously long eyelashes, soft skin and fluffy blonde hair, to the silver dog tags, white undershirt, and tan slacks. And if Steve caught Bucky looking at his feet, at those toes, well, it didn’t matter.

Bucky made sure to do his best to hide the fact that his already half broken barely mending heart was shattering again irrevocably. 

But, he couldn’t help but rest his head on Steve’s shoulder for an hour, wishing he could keep his eyes open. And soon he fell asleep to the sound of Steve’s soft rumbling, to the sound of his heart beating, and to the sound of birds tweeting outside. 

He might have imagined it, but he couldn’t help but feel as if someone or something had gently, and tenderly brushed a few locks of hair away from his face.

### 

Goodbyes are never fun when you know you more than likely won’t see that person again. Bucky still held it together for Steve, even going as far to tell him that he was going to miss him. Sam had arched a brow but hadn’t said anything, thinking like most the rest of them, that Steve would be back in five seconds.

Steve leaned in to breathe his scent, and for a moment, Bucky almost wished he had the strength to tell him that he loved him. 

But, then Steve was pulling away, telling him softly that everything was going to be ok. That he’d be back in five seconds.

Bucky watched with a sadness and pain of one who had lost everything and still continued to love and lose, as the man who had stole his heart from day one of their friendship left with it, leaving him a shell of the man he had become since being freed from Hydra. He swallowed carefully, giving Steve a small, half hearted sad smile, his blue eyes haunted and devastated. Steve seemed to pause a bit, but then he turned and walked away.

And then the man who was everything to Bucky, finally proved him right. That everything good in his life was transparent. And that his life as he knew it, was just a facade. Bucky didn’t deserve happiness. He didn’t deserve love. And he most certainly didn’t deserve Steve.

### 

Bucky didn’t stay at the Avengers tower after the five seconds had lapsed. He knew without even questioning that Steve - his Stevie was gone. Already packed and ready to go, Bucky headed through a bolt hole - courtesy of Dr. Strange, and headed back into Wakanda. He was done with fighting for now. Perhaps, he was done fighting completely. 

He had at least left a note with Sam letting him know where he’d gone and why, but in truth, Bucky was just glad to be away from the painful memories of seeing Steve leave him. King TChalla greeted him with an understanding look, but without pity. That is something he’d always liked about the young man, the Black Panther. After all they had been through, the both of them had finally become loyal acquaintances, if not friends.

Bucky was welcome to see Shuri for a bit before heading towards what used to be his hut and small herd of goats. They were still there, if some five years older than before, and others the same age as when the battle for Wakanda had happened. After tending to their needs, trying to keep the achingly lonely feeling inside, Bucky headed over to a small lake to take a dip. There were a few children around, but he just shrugged and stripped down to his black leggings and socks.

The water felt good on his body, and for a time as he swam, he felt a bit of that peace he had managed to get all those years ago in his last time being here. The sun was completely down, kids and farmers already headed home to their respectful huts when he finally came out of the lake. As he looked up at the stars, the milky way shining so bright, he could almost envision that Steve was there, right beside him, that fate hadn’t again ripped them apart.

He seriously must have pissed off one too many assholes in his past life because karma had been kicking him in the balls for way too long.

Still, Bucky understood that he wasn’t worth the effort. That he was without Steve, who he loved more than life itself, was testimony enough to his self loathing. He could scream, cry, throw a big fit, but in all honesty, Bucky knew that wouldn’t solve anything. So, he kept what he felt inside, though some tears dotted his cheeks as he sat at the bank, absently dangling his feet into the cool water of the lake. 

With trembling hands, he took out a hunting knife from his discarded belt holster and started shoring his beard from his face. As each uneven bunch of whiskers fell away, he trembled even more. Once he was done with getting most of his beard off blindly, he started with his hair, trimming it up to where it had been all those years ago when he’d first been on the run with Steve and Sam. He’d seen how Steve had looked at his hair when he’d started growing it all out. It had given him a fool’s hope and so he had kept on growing it until it had been past his shoulders. Now, it was at least four inches shorter. Looking at the pile of hair and scruff that now littered the bank, Bucky sighed, feeling a bit better, but at the same time so lost.

He stayed at the bank long enough to watch a few shooting stars shine by and though he didn’t believe in myths or fairy tales, he still made a wish silently. Afterwards he headed towards his hut, his discarded belongings collected and put under one arm.

Those items dropped, forgotten as he entered his hut and spotted someone who he never thought he’d ever see again standing on the other side, looking a bit nervous.

“Oh my God, Bucky, those Minion socks I got you for Christmas six years ago. Had no idea you still had them,” Steve mumbled, opting to try for a bit of light humor, when he noticed Bucky was staring at him like he’d seen a ghost.

“St...Steve?” Bucky whispered, swallowing as he looked Steve over.

The man looked tired, a bit bruised on the right side of his face, but otherwise looked fine. He had a different uniform, one that looked Wakandan - black with no stars anywhere. Just simply black leggings, stealth black body vest and black undershirt. His feet were bare.

“Hey Buck, are you ok?” Steve asked, and almost felt like putting a foot in his mouth when a suddenly annoyed, hurt, and betrayed look washed over Bucky’s face. Trying to smooth things over, he said softly, “Didn’t you believe me when I said I’d be back? That everything would be ok?”

“You...you took too long, so I just assumed that….” Bucky faltered, suddenly feeling all his emotions spill over through him. 

“Ah shit, Bucky…. You thought I was going to stay there? With her? I’d never do that to you.” Steve advanced and went to embrace Bucky, but the man put out a hand to stop him, barely able to keep himself from falling apart. “Oh my god, Bucky. _Look_. Look at me, see me. I’m your Stevie. I came back. Yea, it took a lot longer than I’d hoped returning the stones, finding a way to save both Natasha and Tony, but I managed it. They are alive too, and wondering where the hell you are.”

“You… you really came back?” Bucky whispered, starting to shake viscerally, not being able to stop from letting out a hitched sob. He reached up and touched Steve’s face, finding that it looked the same, just a bit more weathered. “Nat and Tony… they are ok?”

“Yes. Yea, I did, Bucky. I came back for you. I wasn’t going to leave you all alone like that. And yes, they are ok.” Steve tugged Bucky to him, cradling the distraught man into his arms. Bucky shook with sobs, trying hard to keep it all in. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

When Bucky started keening, not being able to do much of anything, Steve started kissing him, gentle, sweet kisses on his face, catching his tears. “I’m sorry,” He whispered. “Baby, I am so sorry. I should have told you everything. What I wanted to do when I came back. I’m so sorry.”

Bucky finally let go and started full out wailing, crushing Steve to him, shaking uncontrollably now, pushing his face and nose into Steve’s shoulder to breathe in his scent. Steve held Bucky and murmured softly a litany of ‘I’m sorry Buck’ and ‘I’m here’ and ‘It’ll be ok, baby’. 

“You cut your hair…. And hacked off your beard….” Steve murmured, pulling away once Bucky had calmed a bit. He looked to his tormented but happy blue eyes and whispered, “You really thought I was going to abandon you….”

“What else was I supposed to think, Steve?” Bucky said before he could bite his tongue. “You, you are so perfect, so beautiful inside and out, and I am so scarred inside and worthless, and, and then you told me you were leaving, so I thought of her, of Peggy, and why would you even want someone like me in your life anymore and and and - oh Steve….” Bucky let out another shuddering sob, and essentially tackled Steve against him again, causing the slightly bigger man to sigh deeply, feeling a bit emotional himself.

“Bucky, I could never do that to you. You are _everything_ to me, and who isn’t a bit scarred inside? You aren’t worthless. And I am beyond perfect. You are everything,” Steve crooned, nuzzling Bucky’s neck and hair, trying to figure out a way to get it through Bucky’s skull that he would never ever leave him and never come back. Finally, an idea began to form. 

He gently started kissing Bucky’s neck, and then over his face again, making sure to kiss Bucky’s swollen eyelids, puffy nose, and pouting wet lips. When his mouth settled on Bucky’s, the other man froze for a few seconds before Steve got what he’d been waiting for. Bucky let out a wounded growl that sounded almost inhumane with it’s grief, possessive need, and pain, and suddenly Steve was shoved up against a dresser, his mouth being plundered like Bucky was a demon possessed.

“I love you Bucky,” Steve managed in between deep, soul devouring kisses, his hands in Bucky’s hair, hips pinned by Bucky’s. It was hot, filthy, and so fucking emotional that Bucky and Steve both felt like they were dying men and kissing was the only way to survive. Feeling himself respond in a way that was both delicious and sensuous, almost too intense, Bucky pulled away and fucking growled, reaching up to tug Steve’s hair with his metal hand, yanking Steve’s head back.

“You love me?” Bucky said, his voice broken and hoarse, chest rising and falling in great heaves.

“Yes, I love you,” Steve said, feeling as if this great big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “I’ve always loved you. You’ve been the only one for me since day one. I’m yours just as much as you are mine. I love you with everything I am. And I’m sorry I scared you so much.”

“You’re mine?” Bucky whispered through grit teeth, eyes narrowed fiercely. 

Steve swallowed and breathed in a yes. “I’m yours, Bucky.”

“Damn right you are,” Bucky said with a growl. Then he let out a choked sob, “America’s ass is mine. And don’t you forget it. You sorry?”

“Yes, I am sorry. Yes, my ass is yours. And who in the hell told you about that crack? Was it Peter?” Steve absently asked, trying to reach out to Bucky again, who slapped his hands away. 

Bucky scowled and lifted his knee strategically between Steve’s thighs, rubbing that bulge there and causing the other man to squirm. “Doesn’t matter. What matters is what you are going to do to make it up to me. I fucking let you _go_ , Steve. Because I thought that’s what you wanted. I gave up _everything_ for you. And it took you too damn long to come back. I thought you had left for good. I thought….I thought you were going to not be my Stevie if you ever came back.”

“I am your Stevie, always been yours.” Steve let out a low growling moan as Bucky started rubbing him even more, his cock getting thicker and starting to leak precome. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise. I’m so sorry. I love you so much.”

“Then strip, sweet cheeks, and kneel for me baby. And show me how much you are sorry, how much you love me, want me, and need me,” Bucky snarled, not really sure if Steve would like this sort of thing. If he didn’t then they’d stop and do something normal, but if he did want it, then Bucky was going to make sure that Steve was completely claimed so hard he'd never think twice of leaving him again.

“Oh fuck yes.” Steve breathed out a gasp, never having done this before with another man, but he had seen enough porn, dealt with enough BDSM community friends outside of the Avengers, and had researched it enough to know what was happening. “Haven’t done BDSM at all, and have never had sex before with another guy but um… I know we need a Safeword, right? So….safeword um… should have one.”

“That’s right. What’s your safeword, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, stepping back to let Steve strip.

As each piece of clothing was tugged off of Steve’s body and discarded, Bucky felt his mouth water. This wasn’t about a pity fuck, or just sex. This was his Stevie, who was actually wanting to sub for him. Who he had thought up until a score of minutes ago had left him to live in the past with someone else. Who loved him. Needed him, just like he loved and needed Steve.

He felt tears trickle down his face again as Steve got done undressing, and fuck, did he look so beautiful kneeling in front of him, looking up at him with those emotional blue eyes.

Absently he looked around and found one of the goat collars he had lying around on the chest. Steve nuzzled his crotch and Bucky let out a ragged whine in response, gritting his teeth. “Safeword, Stevie.”

Steve pulled away after a moment and whispered, “Skull.”

Bucky nodded. He then arched a brow and said softly, “You say I own you… that you are mine. Would you like a mark of ownership, like say this pretty collar that would look rather fetching on you in my opinion?” He held out the black goat collar for Steve to inspect. “We can always fit you with a different one later - like one custom made, but this will do for now.”

Oh, this was going all over Steve’s personal kinks and he murmured, “Please, I’d love to have the collar.”

“That’s my angel,” Bucky cooed, absently slapping Steve’s hands away from the collar so he could put it on his sub. It almost didn’t fit, but it did, so that was the important thing. Reaching behind Steve’s nape, he tugged the man’s head a bit so he could look into his eyes. “So gorgeous.”

Steve leaned in to nuzzle Bucky’s crotch again, making him tighten his hold on his sub’s hair. Bucky let out a soft curse when Steve started mouthing his erection through his still lake dampened leggings. Moaning a bit louder, Bucky reached down to ensnare one of Steve’s wandering hands. The sub gripped his ass in retaliation, but didn’t stop his ministrations on driving Bucky wild with his mouthing and nuzzling. 

“Stevie,” Bucky started trembling again, tears escaping his eyes again to cascade down his face. He almost couldn’t believe that his Stevie was actually there, wanting to share this experience with him. It was almost more than he could take.

Steve stopped, but only to look up into Bucky’s eyes again. Bucky sniffled and saw through his tears that Steve was crying too. Mostly silent tears with hitched breaths, Steve stared up at him for a while before he said with a hoarse voice, “Bucky, I love you. And I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I’m going to prove to you, some way, somehow that I won’t ever leave you like that and never come back. I am yours. My heart and soul is yours. I told you I’d be with you until the end of the line. I meant it.”

Bucky choked out a sob and started petting Steve’s hair, making a decision to go light on Steve this time around. This was their first time together, and besides, Steve was a newbie in BDSM and a total virgin when it came to males. Swallowing a bit, he let out a soft chuckle and lightly swatted Steve’s face when the sub started nuzzling his hand. “Get up punk. We are going to do this a bit vanilla this time, since it’s our first time, and I want you to have a really good experience. Then later we can move on to the harder kinks if you are up for it.”

Steve was about to protest, that he actually liked being like this, in this position, but then he saw how soft Bucky’s eyes were, and the actual love in them and he relaxed. “Ok. I will have to content and hold you to it to teach me your wicked ways.”

“Oh I will, trust me, dearest,” Bucky said with a bigger smile. When Steve stood, Bucky absently wiped his face with the back of one hand, drying his eyes. He then drew Steve near to him and kissed him soundly, pulling back only to kiss away his tears. 

“Can I keep the collar at least?” Steve asked hopefully.

Bucky let out a soft laugh, “Yea, you can keep the collar.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! Been very busy with other Aus and general life stuff these past few months. Anyways, though this is a short chapter, it does give poor Steve some relief ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will deal with the big smackdown fucking XD
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. They are always appreciated.

2.

 

Being naked in front of your best friend shouldn't be a big deal, considering, but it was definitely different with Bucky and Steve. For the first time in a long time Steve felt comfortable and confident in his own skin, and felt hot under Bucky's fiery gaze. Laying back onto the bed, Steve bared all, allowing Bucky to look his fill. It had been a long time since he'd wanted something so much, and he doubted he'd ever get used to wanting more with Bucky. 

He loved him. That much was true. Always had, and always would. Even if this - whatever it was that was blossoming between them ever faded, Steve would hold true to his promise. He'd never leave Bucky. Even if the man eventually got tired of him and tried to throw him away, Steve still wouldn't go. Bucky deserved better, Steve knew that. But, Bucky wanted him, and that's all that mattered now. Steve was in this until the end of the line.

He'd hold on to Bucky this time and not fail him as he had in the past. Steve was offering himself up to Bucky on a silver platter, and until his dying breath would he give everything he had to this beautiful man. Bucky could own him, and Steve would be content to be used, devoured, and loved. Instinctively, Steve knew Bucky would never harm him, and he trusted him with everything. 

No one ever talked about how deep a person could love another. Back when they were living and growing up in Brooklyn, love was talked about with hearts, flowers, and romance and don’t forget heterosexual. But there wasn't much talk about soulmates. Or about how one person could make your heart beat just by existing in the same space as you, regardless of the sex they were born with or chose to be. 

Nowadays love was thrown around casually. People were marrying, getting divorced, and giving more thought to lust than actual connections. Maybe that's why Steve couldn't connect with others before he found Bucky again. He'd spoken truth all those years ago to Nat when he'd said it was hard to find someone with shared life experience. 

But that was a long time ago. He was older, and Bucky was back and actually his now. Steve would take whatever Bucky was willing to give. And he'd never let him go as long as Bucky continued to want him. Need him. Love him.

Bucky took a long moment to look over Steve's bared golden skin, wanting nothing more than to ravish him and pummel inside him until the other man howled in pleasure. But, he was going to take his time. Steve deserved this, and maybe so did he. They'd been through enough. So, Bucky fished through one of Steve's pockets to his discarded pants and found his phone. 

Rumbling softly, he tossed it to Steve, who took it up with an arched brow. "Call 'em and let them know we are on vacation and don't want to be disturbed for an entire week."

"Sure you don't want to make it two?" Steve teased, snickering when Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I know you, Stevie. I might get a week in before you start getting all antsy about savin’ the world. So, just do it before I lose patience and fuck you while you are talking to them," Bucky said with a scowl.

Steve barked out a soft laugh, but made sure to call Tony and the others in a group chat and let them know that yes, Bucky was found, and that both of them were on an off limits vacation. Of course there were questions of which he calmly turned off his phone in response to, and then he gave the phone back to Bucky, who did the honors of destroying the tracker inside it. Granted, T'Challa knew where at least he was, but Bucky figured that the king had sense enough not to barge in on his or Steve's privacy.

Bucky then tossed the phone aside and slowly started stripping his still wet leggings and socks off. The cool air teased his skin, but Bucky found that it did nothing to cool the burning fire racing through his veins when Steve watched his every move. His gaze was hot, interested, and electric. Bucky didn’t have to look to know that Steve was hard, his thick cock pressed up against his stomach, soft balls hanging heavy beneath it.

Swallowing carefully, Bucky finally crawled onto the bed with Steve, hovering over him to take his time to look his fill. Steve allowed it, being patient enough for this, and took his own time looking over Bucky’s scar marked but beautiful body. Steve wasn’t bothered by Bucky’s metal arm. If anything, he was fascinated by it. But, he didn’t touch it. Not yet. 

Bucky was running the show tonight, so he’d bide his time before he tested that road. His eyes flicked over Bucky’s taught muscles, straining erection, heavy balls and expanse of skin he wanted to map with his hands and tongue. Bucky was fucking gorgeous, and he wanted him so much.

With a soft breathy sigh, Bucky finally dipped his head to give the blonde man beneath him a sensuous, languid kiss. Steve let out a soft strangled moan, enjoying the kiss to the fullest, but not pushing Bucky to make it deeper. This was all new ground for him, being submissive. Yet, he trusted Bucky, and knew that whatever the other man decided to do with him would feel good. That trust made him relax further, enjoying not having to take the lead for once in his life. 

Bucky reached over to cage him in, letting his roughly trimmed hair fall to caress Steve’s cheeks and neck. Deepening the kisses, Bucky let his tongue play with Steve’s, lightly flicking and being much gentler than their rough kissing from before. Bucky was going to play and gauge Steve like a fiddle, and was going to make sure that the other man had such a good experience with him that he’d never think of anyone else but him. 

With a soft, possessive growl, Bucky swallowed down a few of Steve’s gasps and moans, pulling a strangled mewl from him before he finally lowered his body. Falling into the V of Steve’s thighs, Bucky let out a loud shuddering gasp, their cocks meeting for the first time. Skin, rough and scarred by battles, and yet soft in other places met and caressed as Bucky settled, still caging Steve beneath him, giving in to hungry kisses, no less passionate than before. 

Bucky pulled up and away from Steve’s slightly bruised lips to check in on him with a small smirk. “You ok? This ok?”

“Yea, more than ok. This… this feels nice,” Steve admitted hoarsely, causing Bucky to snort in amusement.

“Glad you approve, princess,” Bucky teased, causing Steve to roll his eyes and huff good-naturedly. 

"M'gonna make you feel real good. You can touch me, but don't try to lead, ok, Stevie? Just let me take care of you tonight. And if you're a good boy then I might let you fuck me some other time," Bucky suggested huskily.

"Sounds great to me," Steve murmured, reaching up to run his hands through Bucky's hair now that he'd been given permission.

"If you don't like something, tell me your safe word and I'll stop, ok?" Bucky said.

Steve swallowed and answered, "Yes, sir."

Bucky let out a soft growl and started taking Steve apart, inch by slow inch. Sliding his wet tongue down between Steve's pecs, Bucky moaned softly at the taste of salty sweat on the other man's skin. It was addictive, and though Bucky wanted to rush, he forced himself to be patient. Nuzzling his stubble on Steve's flushed skin, he smirked when the other man let out a surprised gasp.

Latching on to Steve's left nipple, he worried it into a tight, sensitive bud using his teeth and tongue. No longer caging Steve, he paid close attention to the way the blonde tightened his fists in his long hair. Steve gasped out a strangled moan as Bucky attacked his other nipple with hungry intent. Bearing his hips down, sliding his cock along Steve's, Bucky gave in to a needy grunt in pleasure.

Steve, unable to stay still any longer, started arching up against Bucky, getting delicious friction on his cock and balls. But it wasn't enough. Every time he came close to the edge, Bucky sensed it and slowed down. It didn't take long for Steve to start letting out cries and sobs of pleasure pain. Bucky sure as hell knew what he was doing, and it was hotter than hell.

Bucky tormented him a bit longer, mapping every delicious inch of Steve's skin, his fingers raking slightly red marks along his sides and arms. Steve gripped Bucky's shoulders, every painted breath coming out as a gasp or moan. It made heat sear through Bucky, making him want so much more. It left him aching, raw, and crazy.

"Bucky….," Steve finally pleaded brokenly, his voice wrecked and hoarse. "Please…."

"I got you, sweetheart. I got you," Bucky soothed, finally withdrawing a bit to give Steve a chance to breathe and also to grab a small bottle of lube from his pack near the bed. No harm in being prepared for anything, even if only an hour ago sex in general was the last thing on his mind.

Dabbing a generous dollop onto his hands, he warmed it a bit before finally, finally touching Steve's thick cock and soft balls. God, he was big, and Bucky was out of practice in blowing a guy off. But he wanted to still do his best, and taste Steve in so many ways. Wanted to devour him if he could. So, he slicked up Steve's base of his cock, his metal hand lightly rolling his soft balls, wringing out a strangled grunt from the blonde.

Steve arched his hips at the attention, absently biting a fist to keep from being obscenely loud. Though Bucky wanted to hear Steve scream, he also knew just how close the villagers were and how thin the walls of his hut were. So, he let Steve try to stifle his moans a bit, swearing to himself tomorrow he was taking Steve to a place where he could make him scream all he wanted.

Licking his lips, Bucky sized up Steve's cock a bit more like he was on a mission and it the target, and finally dipped down to taste the glistening head. Steve nearly shot up off of the bed at the first feel of Bucky's tongue on his sensitive tip, letting out a choked keen. Reaching down for any kind of purchase, he settled for Bucky's powerful shoulders. 

The former winter soldier paid him no mind except for reaching up to pin the other man's hips down with his metal hand. And then, he concentrated on blowing Steve's brains out through his dripping cock. Bucky's tongue swirled over the head, dipping in the slit and devouring the leaking precum that came forth. He moaned softly at the taste of Steve. 

Bastard was delicious. God, did he have to be perfect in this too?

"Bucky, I want you in me…." Steve finally gasped out, barely hanging on from the edge.

His whole body felt like it was on fire, delicious tingles raised goosebumps on his arms and legs. Steve wanted to last, he really did, but Bucky was making it so difficult to hold back. 

Bucky pulled off of Steve with a wet pop before he purred softly, wiggling his eyebrows, "Serum enhances us in this way, too, Stevie. Key words: multiple orgasms."

Steve let out a resigned moan and flopped back onto the bed with a defeated but dramatic flare as Bucky went back to sucking him down. It didn't take but a few more tugs and sucks before Steve was arching his back and coming harder than ever before. A strangled yell ripped from his throat, and he almost blacked out from the pleasure. 

Bucky drank him in, though after a few minutes he popped off and slithered back up to soothe Steve down from his orgasm. Kissing Steve on the lips for a few tender moments, Bucky finally asked, "You feel good?"

"Yea, real good. Do you want me to -"

"Yes, but not until I fuck your ass into the ground a couple of times."

Steve let out a startled bark of laughter before he cuddled Bucky to him, knowing he could now. Running his hands up to caress Bucky's face he whispered, "I love you."

Bucky let out a hitched breath, eyes watering a bit. Then he murmured, "Such a sap." 

Steve rolled his eyes, but let it go. He knew Bucky was still raw. Hell, he knew Bucky loved him. Loved him dearly. He didn't have to say it for Steve to know that now. But Steve was determined to say it and show it to Bucky as much as possible. 

Lord knew how bad Bucky's insecurities were and with good reason. Steve wasn't going to back away again. He was here to stay. And he said as much. "Bucky, it's going to be ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. But, you can't blame me for asking you to prove it."

"I know. And I will. Every day if I have to. If you'll let me."


End file.
